


Scars

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Robutt kissing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many don't realize it, but Drift has scars. Not just the visible one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bicobooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicobooty/gifts).



> Hahahahahahaha I've had the worst writer's block for months ;;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank u Weebs for pointing out that DRIFT HAS A SCAR YESSSSSSS

For many Cybertronians, scars were essentially non-existent. Compared to the humans, the Autobots had the means to erase aesthetic irregularities. But they seemed to last forever on organic flesh. Drift admired that. They didn't need an excuse to keep them.  
  
For Drift, memories were just as vivid in his mind as the long mark against his cheek.  
  
It was faint from a distance, but clearer and obvious to see the closer one got. A deep gash across the right side of his face with a sloppy and bumpy ridge.  
  
“Ya know,” Crosshairs mused as he traced the edge of his thumb against Drift's scar, “Never did hear how ya got this in the first place.”  
  
They were sitting together in a vacant field near the Yeager's house. Drift was splayed against Crosshairs, laying in-between his thighs, to be more precise. He rested the right side of his face on the paratrooper's chestplate.  
  
Drift closed his optics and softly pulled his helm back, leaving the scar just out of reach. “You have never asked about it,” he replied stiffly.  
  
Crosshairs did not say anything and instead slipped his servo to Drift's chin. He gently tipped Bugatti's face at an angle and pulled him closer. Lips touched the scar. Drift shivered. “Don't hide it.”

  


 

 _“This_ is our only chance,” Knucklehead whispered, cautiously peeking out from their cover.  
  
They were crouched together, hiding behind a large bulky scrapped metal wall.  
  
Deadlock nodded. “He won't be distracted much longer.”  
  
They timed it well. They released the Autobot prisoners and were using the chaos to their advantage.  
  
“But, before we go!” Knucklehead said suddenly and yanked Deadlock by his shoulders. The triplechanger was stunned as he felt a rushed peck planted on his left cheek.  
  
He blinked and stared.  
  
“A good luck charm,” Knucklehead explained with a wink before he gave a final nod to Deadlock.  
  
They both rolled out at the opposite ends and merged in with the cluster of Autobots fleeing.  
  
Deadlock felt a sudden sting against his faceplate. Where Knucklehead's lips had just been. He hissed and cupped his cheek, feeling a flowing drip of fluids on his servos. He quickly whipped his optics up in alert and glanced around quickly.  
  
He saw the lone figure standing up on the outer wall of the Decepticon prison. Blue and black armor. Lockdown. Deadlock froze when he realized the other mech had the sniping mechanic of his faceplate activated and zeroed on him.  
  
“He never misses.” Knucklehead appeared suddenly by Deadlock's side after pushing through the Autobot masses. They glared up at him together. “Why do it? I doubt it's mercy.”  
  
“No,” Deadlock declared and folded his arms together. “It is his mark. He will not stop hunting us now.”  
  
Knucklehead made a hum of agreement and quickly pulled Deadlock's arm, leading him forward. “Then we'll give him two targets instead of a pair.” He glanced over his shoulder and smiled reassuringly to Deadlock. “Meet you at our secret place in a deca-cycle?”  
  
Deadlock frowned, but slowly nodded. “Yes... Be careful.”  
  
Knucklehead simply chuckled and placed a kiss against his partner's servo. “I hope you keep the scar,” he joked and gestured to the bleeding line across Deadlock's cheek. “I like my mechs with wear and tear.”  
  
Deadlock only smirked and begrudgingly allowed Knucklehead to pull away, until he disappeared entirely with the fleeing Autobots.  
  
Without another moment of hesitation, he turned in the opposite direction and ran. Never stopping once. 

 

  


It was the last time Drift saw Knucklehead alive.  
  
For Drift, scars were memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. ;D Let me know if you see any typos.


End file.
